


Winter Wind

by thebluewolf



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, Romance, Seulrene, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Restaurant owner Wendy adopts a bunny hybrid named Irene into her care. The hybrid is ecstatic that she's been adopted by someone so kind and is in pure joy as they go home together. But the bunny knew nothing of the other hybrid already residing in the loft. A grumpy bear hybrid is currently pacing in the spacious home waiting for their arrival home.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Winter Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunny hybrid Irene and bear hybrid Seulgi story.  
> Do not read if you are not comfortable with the premise.  
> Originally a dreamcatcher singji story that I wrote. Which I now fixed and changed up to fit Seulrene.  
> Please refrain from mean comments.  
> 

The winter frost is apparent throughout the chilly air as winter will be arriving soon. That fact alone has kept almost everyone staying indoors to avoid the cold. Yet there are still crowds of people outdoors as they go about their daily lives in the icy weather. Most of them being working adults and students commuting to their destinations. 

One of those people can be caught outside in the freezing temperatures by onlookers. Her peers would call her foolish as she didn't have to be outside right now but they know nothing of her reasons to be there in the freezing cold. Gazing up into the clear blue sky, something tells her that it'll be a lovely day. The gorgeous blonde's luscious lips curved into a simper at the thought of it. 

Just moments ago, Wendy, exited the institute-- where her adoption request has finally been approved after an entire month of processing. With the stamped documents in hand, she is now making her way to the temporary housing where someone awaits to be picked up.

* * *

Arriving at the designated location didn't take long as the car pulled to a stop right in front of said housing. The driver waits patiently outside with the idled vehicle in place while Wendy enters the building. There is a period of waiting before one of the caretakers noticed the blonde and headed over to assist her.

After handing over the approved documents from the institute to the caretaker and stating her purpose in detail, the caretaker nodded in approval and then led her to what Wendy thought is the main living area of the housing. Careful eyes took a glance around the room, observing that the place is well maintained, silently grateful to know that the ones living here are being treated appropriately and taken care of.

Upon entering the room where the hybrids waited, Wendy already notices a few young hybrids playing together on the carpeted floor whilst groups of older ones are scattered around the room, having their own series of conversations. Wendy's eyes are still scanning the room for the one she is hoping to find. Each passing second grows increasingly frustrating as she is unable to find the one she's seeking. With a slightly disappointed sigh, she resigns to just asking the caretaker instead. 

But before she could even inquire about where the hybrid is in the room to the caretaker, her eyes have located her desired individual-- those silky black bunny ears certainly are a little hard to spot among the crowd.

'There she is.'

Seated on the carpet flooring with her back against the tall bookcase, what a pleasant sight to behold. Straight jet black hair flowed over svelte shoulders, bright doe eyes absorbed in reading a book held in delicate hands. With elated steps, Wendy walks over to the corner of the living area where the lone bunny hybrid sits. The sylph-like girl, so engrossed in her book, she did not notice their presence till the caretaker's voice prodded her out of concentration.

"Irene, your adopter is here to take you home.", the soft-spoken caretaker says.

It took a brief pause before those words registered in the hybrid's mind got the doe-eyed hybrid to tear their attention away from the book they were so interested in. Said eyes are now filled with surprise and disbelief as the brain processes the meaning of that sentence over and over again. The bunny's gaze hastily darts to the other woman beside the caretaker, setting her sights on the gentle smile of a woman with the kindest eyes.

"Y-You're really here for m-me?", says the bunny hybrid with a subtle shakiness in her voice.

Wendy gives the hybrid a firm nod, extending her hand out in hopes that Irene will take it.

"Are you telling the t-truth?", the hybrid asks again, still not quite believing in the fact that anyone will adopt her.

"Let's go home together, Irene.", the blonde says with a voice so tender and loving, that has Irene's heart beating faster out of sheer happiness.

In the excitement of finding out she has just been adopted, Irene carelessly throws the book aside to envelop her adopter in a tight hug, which draws a chuckle from the woman as she reciprocates.

* * *

Deft fingers gently play with soft raven tresses as the hybrid snuggles closer into Wendy's side in the backseat of the car. It took quite a while for the excitement radiating from the hybrid to eventually wear off, calming down significantly where she stopped bouncing on the car seat. Wendy glances at the happy hybrid and she, too, feels the same as she's able to provide a home to such a sweet girl.

The ride home is an hour-long since the institute and housing area is located on the opposite side of the city from the location of where Wendy's loft is. And the time going home is spent with Irene taking the opportunity to ask various questions about Wendy, only wanting to know more about the kind person that adopted her. There's also many "are we there yet?" from the giddy bunny and Wendy found it an adorable sight to behold Irene being excited to be going home.

To her forever home.

Once they arrive at the loft, Wendy reaches out for Irene's hand as she helps her out of the car and leads the hybrid down the well-maintained pathway to the entrance. There she keys in her password and unlocks the door to the loft with a small beep and click. Irene's practically jittering in excitement as the door is being pushed open.

Though that quickly changes the mood as the sound of a growl emanates from inside the loft. The growl is deep, startling Irene and making her flinch. Even before the full view of a mop of dark brown hair appeared in the doorway, the bunny hybrid swiftly hides herself behind Wendy before she can be seen whilst the terrifying growl continues.

"Seulgi! I told you many times that it's not nice to growl at others.", Wendy chastises.

"You came home late. Again. I am hungry!", an unhappy huff comes from Seulgi.

"I went to pick up Irene, I told you about it this morning.", Wendy shakes her head at the hybrid's behavior.

"Huh? What Irene?", the rounded ears above the brunette hybrid's head twitch as she mentions the name.

That definitely catches Seulgi's attention and her mood shifts immediately, she tilts her head as she tries to find where this ‘Irene’ is. Looking around Wendy's form, Seulgi has spotted 'Irene', as she could see a slight peek of bunny ears resting on a head of raven hair from behind Wendy's shoulders, brown eyes widened upon the discovery. 

Unable to hold in her joy, Seulgi pulls Wendy into the house and by doing so, Irene is dragged along into the warm loft as the bunny has yet to let go of the fabric of Wendy's coat. Seulgi then quickly shoves the door shut, making sure it closes properly with the sound of a click and the automatic lock beeping right after. 

And when the beep of the lock is heard, the tall hybrid's attention is brought to the smaller hybrid still hiding behind Wendy, which makes Seulgi frown. She is not pleased by this at all, hence why she walks around Wendy to get a better look at the other hybrid. Irene flinches, hands holding on tighter to the back of Wendy's coat as Seulgi got even closer to her. The bunny is still afraid of the taller hybrid with brown hair, although that has quickly changed when Seulgi starts to hug her and Wendy together in her toned arms. Irene could feel Seulgi snuggling closer to her and the bigger hybrid feels so warm.

"Welcome home, Irene. Welcome home.”, says the taller hybrid with the giddiest of voices as she holds them in her embrace.

The bunny can't help but smile at the tender tone that comes from the other hybrid, thinking maybe there's really nothing to be afraid of in her new home; the warm embrace she's held in feeling so much like home and that is enough to get Irene to trust Seulgi.

* * *

The once clear blue sky has gotten slightly darker after Wendy has shown Irene to her bedroom which is located next to the blonde's own room. Wendy also made sure that Irene knew the layout of the rest of the whole loft apartment, which Irene quickly familiarized herself with her new home and listened to everything that was said to her. 

After they were done with the tour around the house, Wendy sat down with Irene to get familiar with each other. Although Wendy has told Seulgi to join them, the hybrid already disappeared to no one knows where before the house tour even began. Wendy is the owner of a bakery and successful chain restaurants, which most of her income comes from. Her earnings are abundant, enough so to the point where she is able to afford such a spacious living space and provide necessities for a hybrid, now two hybrids.

To find out that Seulgi is a bear hybrid has come as a complete surprise for Irene. She didn't think that she would encounter a hybrid like Seulgi in her forever home. As she recalled, bear hybrids are known for being temperamental and unpredictable, which made the institutional system filter out such hybrids from going into the hands of caretakers for adoption, as usually these said hybrids are sent to the military instead. The bunny wonders how Wendy was able to adopt Seulgi into her home.

Irene also learns about Wendy's hobbies as it ranges from hiking to aerobics, which is why she spends most of her free time out of the house to indulge in said hobbies. Irene thinks that this is likely the main cause of Seulgi's moody behaviour; the bear hybrid probably feels lonely when Wendy isn't home but is too prideful to admit it. While Wendy loves to exercise and move about, Seulgi prefers to stay indoors and laze around and Wendy mentions to never wake the bear from her naps, the bear hybrid can be extremely grumpy. The blonde also tells Irene that the bear hybrid has her own den and gaming room in the loft apartment which were made when they requested them.

Those long bunny ears perked up as Wendy offered that she can have anything she wanted to be built in the remaining empty room that is in the loft. Irene's big doe eyes gleaming in eagerness to start thinking of what she wants in the empty room. The bunny figures that she can probably decide later as Wendy said it is fine if she needed to think about it before telling her to get comfortable as she went to make dinner for them.

* * *

A little before dinner is ready to be served, Wendy calls for both hybrids to come have a seat at the table. Seulgi took a seat on the opposite side of where Irene sat and the bear hybrid continuously tapped her fingers on the table as she waited. Though the tapping quickly stopped once Seulgi realizes that it made Irene fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

_'She must be bothered by it and I don't want to make her uncomfortable, I guess it is finally time to put a stop to this bad habit.', the bear hybrid thinks while assessing Irene's behavior._

Once the food is placed onto the table, Seulgi immediately starts to munch on her food. The bunny hybrid, however, is hesitant to begin eating. Irene stares at the delicious food placed in front of her. She's never gotten a meal quite like this prepared for her before. Sure, the caretakers made sure they ate well, but this mouth-watering plate of food felt like it is made with a lot of love and it makes her feel overwhelmed.

Wendy's too occupied with checking her business emails on her phone to notice that Irene isn't eating. However, a set of calm brown eyes are staring intently at the small bunny. Seulgi didn't understand why Irene wasn't eating at first, hence why she kept her eyes trained on observing the bunny. But after a minute, Seulgi could see that the bunny hybrid is deep in thought with contemplation and it made Seulgi remember things from the first week of being with Wendy.

_'Maybe she's feeling the same as I did back then. I was overwhelmed too.', Seulgi thinks to herself._

The bear picked out some of the vegetables from her plate with her fork and placed them onto the bunny's plate. That seems to have snapped Irene out of her thoughts.

"Please help me out and eat those for me. I don't like them very much.", Seulgi whispers before continuing with her meal. Her gesture seems to have eased the bunny's heart, as Irene smiled before starting her dinner.

Hearing the deep voice of Seulgi made Wendy check in on the hybrids and she noticed Seulgi's actions.

"Hey! Seulgi! Eat your vegetables!", Wendy chastises the bear for the second time today.

"No!", comes the quick reply from Seulgi as she shoves another piece of meat in her mouth.

"You always eat just the meat! Why won't you eat your vegetables?", the hamster-like woman yells.

"Because they don't taste nice. I like meat more anyways.", Seulgi states distastefully.

"Vegetables do not taste that bad. They aren't evil so please eat your veggies.", Wendy argues back while pointing her fork at the bear hybrid.

"Vegetables are pure E V I L!", the annoyed bear shouts.

Irene watches as the two bicker back and forth with a small smile forming on her lips. She focuses her gleaming doe eyes to the bear hybrid arguing with her mouth full of rice and meat. The bunny really appreciates the thoughtfulness from Seulgi and that only makes her smile even wider. Irene feels that she can get used to a scene like this. She really can.

* * *

The next morning, the sun has risen over the horizon yet the air is still frigid as it was during the night. Irene decides that she doesn't like the cold, burrowing even deeper into the blankets. But even beneath the thick blankets that cocooned her in its embrace, she still felt the coldness reach her skin. So the bunny reluctantly removes the blankets from her body and sits up on the bed, taking a look towards the window.

_'It's really bright out. I guess the world is telling me it's a bright start to my life in my forever home. Okay, time to get out of bed.', the bunny hybrid smiles._

Irene got her sleepy self out of bed and made her way to get freshened up in the joined bathroom to Wendy's room. She looks into the mirror above the sink and sees how messy her hair is and groaned. The bunny knew that her bed hair has always been bad but today it's especially bad and she didn't want Wendy or Seulgi to see it, so she tries her best to get it tamed and brushed well.

Yesterday night Wendy told her that they would be going shopping today, they were planning to get her some warmer clothes since the ones she brought with her from the temporary housing weren't going to keep her warm if she wants to go outside once it starts snowing.

The bunny hybrid has gotten changed and walked out into the living area just to spot Seulgi laying on one of the sofas. Irene wants to get a closer look at the bear but decided against it and went to search for Wendy instead. She finds the blonde with her hair tied into a ponytail in the kitchen preparing breakfast and immediately her nose picks up a fragrant scent. Irene feels her mouth fall slightly agape, probably drooling at the scent wafting throughout the kitchen. Yesterday's dinner tasted so perfect, so the bunny wonders how amazing breakfast will taste.

"Good morning.", the hamster-ish woman warmly greets the bunny. 

"G-Good morning.", Irene shyly returns the greeting before seating herself at the kitchen counter.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?", Wendy inquires as she fills up another bowl with hot soup.

"I did but it's still too chilly to be comfortable.", the bunny hybrid replies as she tugs on her thin cardigan.

"We can probably start turning the heater on during the night.", hums the chef that's busy with moving plates of food onto the table.

"That will be nice but why aren't you already using it?", the curious bunny questions with an adorable tilt of her head before standing up to help Wendy with moving the dishes.

"I'm used to the cold so I wasn't really bothered with it.", Wendy gives a straightforward reply.

"You're fine with such low temperatures?", the bunny is shocked and amazed by the chef.

"Yup! I often go skiing with a friend. After a few years you'd get used to it.", Wendy reasons as she gestures for Irene to seat herself at the dining table.

"What about Seulgi. Isn't she bothered by it?", Irene timidly asks about the bear hybrid.

"She's always complaining it's too warm actually.", the blonde says as she removes her apron.

"R-Really?", the bunny is taken by surprise yet again with the information.

"Her body temperature is higher than others, so maybe that's why the cold doesn't bother her.", Wendy says before going over to wake Seulgi from the sofa.

After being woken up from her slumber, the bear then groggily drags herself over to the dining table with eyes half-closed. Irene is envious, how can someone that's half-awake with bed hair still look so beautiful. And that's where Irene needed to catch herself from continuing her thoughts.

_'What am I even thinking about? I can't think of her like that. But she is really beau- No! Stop.', the bunny shakes her head to rid herself of that train of thought._

Irene pries herself from her thoughts and tries to focus her attention on the scrumptious food set out for her, though it proves to be a losing battle for sure. She instead has been staring at her breakfast blankly and not eating it, while her mind is occupied by the other hybrid sitting right across from her.

Taking the chance yet again, Seulgi snakes a hand over to the bunny's bowl with some vegetables while oblivious that the bunny is having an internal battle about her. Repeating the action from last night, Seulgi has placed the vegetables into the bowl which got the bunny hybrid to look up at her.

Irene stared into those stunning brown eyes that had her dazed. To her, they are very pretty eyes that belong to a beautiful brunette bear.

'Ah. Dammit.', the flustered bunny drops her head back to her breakfast and finally starts eating it with a slight blush painting her cheeks.

* * *

After the trio finished their breakfast, Wendy called for her driver and got the three of them to the closest premier upmarket shopping district. Once they got off the car, the little bunny hybrid stood in awe at the vast district that spanned several blocks. Irene has never seen so many shops in a single area, and that's probably because she never really left the temporary housing she was in.

Even though Wendy wanted to take Irene shopping for warmer clothes, the chilled air is making her regret that decision rather quickly. In such frigid weather conditions, the temperatures can do quite a number on someone who's not dressed appropriately and currently a certain bunny girl is shivering.

The bunny hybrid has her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to retain some of her body heat, but it's proving to be wasted effort. Just as the cold touched her skin, a veil of warmth followed soon after. There's a new weight on her shoulders as something is draped onto her body. Irene grasped the fabric of the jacket embracing her and looked up at the bear hybrid.

Deep brown eyes are looking back at bright doe eyes and Irene flashed a small grateful smile in thanks. The bunny could feel Seulgi's lingering warmth on the jacket and she instinctively pulled the jacket closer to her body. Irene still smiling as she indulged in the warmth and protection of the jacket that smells faintly like the bear hybrid. Even if Seulgi never said anything, the little bunny knows that the taller hybrid genuinely cares.

* * *

Seulgi places her denim jacket over the bunny's small frame, afraid that she might catch a cold from dressing so lightly in this weather. She didn't know why she moved so hastily when removing her jacket and placing it onto slender shoulders with such concern but she is glad she did if it makes Irene smile like that. The bear finds that she really likes it when the bunny smiles at her.

Such a sight can only be an absolute delight to the blonde woman standing beside them. Wendy feels glad that Seulgi is looking out for Irene, and maybe, just maybe, the small bunny might be able to get through the armor around the bear's heart with those honey eyes and sweet smile.

It took the trio a while to decide where to start but once they settled on letting Wendy take the lead, the hamster-like woman hurriedly usheres Irene to a few of her favourite boutiques and designer brand stores in search of warmer clothes while Seulgi waits around outside the shops. The bear hybrid wanted to stay home but knowing Wendy, the persistent woman would drag her out of the loft apartment by her ears if she needed to.

* * *

It’s been a few hours of walking in and out of boutiques with purchases piling up on Seulgi's body. She has a dozen bags in her left hand while trying to balance a few boxes with her right. The bear huffs as she figures that Wendy probably still isn't done with buying outfits for Irene since she just watched the pair entering another branded store.

Seulgi has gotten tired of lugging around the bags of goods so she swiftly makes a trip back to the place where their driver and car waited. Once Seulgi has left everything in the safety of the car's trunk, she hurries back to search for Wendy and Irene. 

The bear hybrid arrives back at the store she last saw them but a glance into the store tells her that they weren't there anymore. Thus she begins searching for the pair in the shops nearby. Thirty minutes of peering into shops, trying to find the pair from glancing through the glass storefronts was beginning to irritate the hybrid. Seulgi just wants to find them in case they need help hauling more bags of purchases. However to no avail, she is not able to find Irene or Wendy. 

Right as she's about to give up, her nose twitches as she smells the scent of freshly baked goods in the air. With a frustrated growl, Seulgi decides that she will just go get something to eat before continuing her search for the pair. Making her way towards the bakery that the aroma is coming from with impatient strides, Seulgi is hoping that the store has her favourite pastry available there too. She could really use something sweet and savoury to lift her spirits right now.

* * *

Seulgi left the bakery with a paper bag filled with eclairs and a variety of other cookies in her hand. Since the bear found her favourites, her mood has gotten considerably better and she resumes her search for the missing pair. Seulgi munches on some sablés while strolling down the district in hopes to spot bright blonde hair or black bunny ears. There are some clothing items in the window displays that caught her eye but she decided against buying them as she knows that she will not be wearing them out in winter. After all, she has barely gotten out of the house much to even have a need for purchasing any more coats or jackets. 

When the bear hybrid finally stumbles upon the two that she's been searching for, her mood immediately sours as she notices that the little bunny is hiding behind Wendy's lithe frame while several people surround the two. Rushing towards the scene, Seulgi is practically sprinting instead of walking.

The furious bear lets out a deep growl as she places herself in front of Wendy and Irene. 

"Walk away now.", the bear snarls at the group, a scowl visible on her face.

"Look, it's another hybrid bitch.", one of them sneered.

Judging by the words being directed at her, Seulgi knows that these scumbags have said the same horrible thing to Irene and that's enough for the bear to snap and shove them onto the concrete, the bag of pastries having fallen to the ground. They fell flat on their bottom and another one from the group took a swing at Seulgi only to be punched before they could land the hit. The punch from the bear hybrid got them to bleed from the nose.

Not enough, Seulgi wants to make them hurt even more. They should feel more pain than this for making Irene look so terrified.

"I told you to walk away.", the brunette's voice dripping with rage.

Curses are spilled from the filthy mouths' of the group trying to get their friend off the ground. They are about to throw their fists at Seulgi but once their eyes meet those of the hybrid's, they froze in fear. Those dark eyes, cold and merciless, spelled disaster for those that went against them. The group of harassers staggering backwards in terror. The bear still fuming with rage, her fists held up before her. Seulgi is ready for a brawl with these fools but they quickly scamper off like the cowards that they are. They know that they messed with the wrong people.

Seulgi still hasn't budged as she watches the disgusting scumbags disappear from her view. Only when they were completely gone from her sight and the gathered crowd around them thinning out did she turn around to check on Wendy and Irene. The little bunny is shaking in Wendy's arms, with tears welled up in her eyes, the sight pains Seulgi's heart.

She didn't like what she was seeing. Seulgi didn't like Irene looking so afraid.

Cautiously, the bear approached the pair to check for any injuries. Wendy for the most part seems fine and she's more worried about Irene, the bunny is on the verge of crying. Thinking that it is best they leave quickly since they have drawn quite the crowd even though most onlookers have left, Seulgi picked up the new bags of purchases and the fallen bag of pastries before ushering Wendy and Irene back to the car.

Worried brown eyes watch the small back of the bunny as it shakes with each choked sob. Knowing that Irene endured a lot of awful things said to her back there got Seulgi's blood boiling, she really should have beaten them up instead of letting them go. Wondering how she's going to be able to stop the little bunny from crying is her priority right now. She wants to comfort Irene and see that pretty smile again but she knows it's going to be difficult.

Clearing her mind of negative thoughts, Seulgi thinks long and hard about what she can do to cheer Irene up.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Wendy leads the still sniffling bunny hybrid to one of the many sofas to hopefully calm her down. Although she has been trying to ever since they got into the car, Irene seemingly just won't stop sobbing. This is a great concern for Wendy and she continues to spend another hour with the bunny hybrid in an attempt to soothe her.

The sky darkened into the night sky after the sun set and still Irene isn't comforted in the slightest. The bunny isn't having an easy time with her emotions, she doesn't feel safe and keeps on weeping. Irene knows that it is unreasonable for her to keep crying but she just can't stop her tears. She is still upset about all the things that were said to her, none of the slander any less hurtful than the one it followed after. Even now her right ear still hurts from when one of the men from the group mercilessly pulled on it to get her away from Wendy.

Seulgi only watches from the sidelines till Wendy reluctantly separates herself from Irene to call a friend for some advice on the situation, leaving the upset bunny hybrid alone on the spacious sofa. Seulgi doesn't know if what she'll be doing will be any good but it hurts her to see Irene crying, therefore, she must try something.

The small hybrid has only been left alone for a minute till someone joins her on the plush furniture. Irene finds herself facing Seulgi's concerned face as she is lifted onto a toned lap with a pair of strong arms around her waist. Those strong arms which shifted her slender frame into a warm embrace that feels secure. Irene desperately clung onto the warm body beneath her, the embrace that Irene is held in provided comfort and safety in abundance, it feels good being held this.

When Seulgi moved her arms to better hold the smaller hybrid, it got a whimper out of the bunny. Hearing Irene let out a small whimper as she adjusted herself got the bear snuggling the smaller hybrid even closer. Her left arm around Irene's slender waist to hold the bunny comfortably and her right hand rubbing circles on the smaller's back soothingly.

Irene feels the soothing warmth emanating off the warm body snuggling her and the little bunny is quite greedy so she cuddles in closer for more. The bunny huddles as close as she can be to Seulgi's body and rests her head on her chest where the bear's heartbeat could be heard.

The bear doesn't understand the brewing storm of feelings in her heart when she feels Irene is cuddling closer but as long as the bunny is not sobbing any longer, Seulgi is fine with Irene's petite body flush against her own.

The two hybrids remained like this for the next dozen minutes and Irene has completely settled down, her tears long gone. Though her sobbing ceased, she still slightly trembled in the bear's embrace so Seulgi started to caress the head of raven hair in hopes that it would help.

A little later, Wendy returns from her call to find the two hybrids embracing each other on the sofa. With a glint in her eyes and a soft chuckle, she gives the stunned bear a knowing smile before winking and leaving the pair alone for the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Seulgi desperately wants to bury herself as Wendy will certainly tease her for being all soft and cuddly with Irene as the bear usually refuses any physical contact with anyone. Yet with the feeling of Irene's small frame pressed to her front, there's clearly nothing to regret in her actions. The little bunny has been sniffing her hair and got increasingly cuddlier after she stopped crying. 

A bear as lucky as her isn't going to complain about anything at this point since the bunny looked completely at peace, rubbing her cheek against the woolly fabric of her sweater and nosing her brown hair playfully.

* * *

Dinner is ready to be served and Wendy walks back to the living area to tell the pair of hybrids that they should come get a bite. What she sees when she arrives in the room is probably the most tooth-rotting sight to behold. Irene has her face in the crook of Seulgi's neck and was soundly asleep right there.

Wendy diverts her attention from the adorable bunny to Seulgi and it has to be the funniest reaction she ever saw on the bear's face.

Seulgi got found nuzzling the bunny hybrid's silky hair with her nose, saying that the bear is embarrassed to be found performing such an action is an understatement. The poor bear hybrid is internally panicking. Seulgi's face is flushed red and she's finding it hard to look at Wendy in the eyes, with Wendy constantly repositioning herself to catch the bear's gaze.

The bear knows that she'll definitely never hear the end of this from the blonde and she wishes that she could just bolt out of the room but having a slumbering bunny on you can't possibly allow something like that to happen. So Seulgi just accepts her fate begrudgingly. The bear certainly has a soft spot for a certain bunny, going as far as to being the bunny's personal teddy bear. 

Said bunny is extremely confused when the bear refuses to meet her eyes while the trio sat at the dining table. Each time Irene will look at Seulgi, the bear averts her gaze to her plate or the table. Which makes Irene wonder if she has upset the bear. 

When Wendy takes notice of what is happening at the dinner table she proceeds to enlighten the bunny of the situation. Afterwards Wendy's airy laughter accompanying Seulgi's upset grumbling throughout the entire meal about being exposed and betrayed by someone she trusts. With the truth laid out for all to see and hear, Irene can only blush after learning what happened. She didn't know that Seulgi likes her that much to nuzzle her hair.

Nuzzling is known to be an intimate act among hybrids since it is one of the few ways they show affection and attraction. Finding out that Seulgi already likes her enough to do such an act after only two days of knowing each other certainly did things to the bunny's weak heart.

After all, Irene has found that she has a not-so-little crush on the bear earlier in the day during breakfast when she stared into those beautiful brown eyes. The bunny wonders if she will be able to turn her one-sided crush into something more and hopes that the bear will feel the same way.

* * *

A week has passed since Wendy brought Irene home. The bunny hybrid's been enjoying her life to its fullest. While Irene was settling in, Wendy pampered the adorable bunny girl with extreme amounts of luxury goods and gourmet food.

They spent lots of time getting to know each other beyond the basics and once the bunny girl decided on what she wanted in her personal room, she detailed it to Wendy. The arrangements were immediately made and the following day the new home library Irene requested for was being made. In another few days, Irene will have her very own personal reading room where she could spend her time relaxing with a good book in hand.

Irene wonders if the others have a liking for reading or if they find it boring. Noting that Wendy does do a fair amount of reading though not exactly the type of books the bunny indulges in. The kind of reading that the chef does is with cook books not novels or sci-fi adventures. Irene wonders if she can maybe get Wendy to agree on joining her in a reading session.

Though more importantly, the bunny really hopes that Seulgi will want to spend some time with her even if it has nothing to do with reading books. Irene's only wish is to be able to be in the company of the bear for a little longer than just their meal time. After that day when Irene cried so much that her eyes were red and puffy the next morning, the bear has been avoiding her and Wendy. The tall hybrid only ever showing herself during meals and never stayed too long after either. Seulgi would excuse herself immediately after she gobbled up her food and swiftly washing her dishes and drying them. 

Not to say that Irene is saddened by that but she really is, the bunny hybrid wanted to get close to the teddy bear. Seulgi's actions have Irene wondering if she could have possibly done something to upset the other hybrid over the course of her stay, which has the bunny wanting to apologize in hopes that it would get Seulgi to spend some time with her.

* * *

Currently, it's been a day after the plans for a new library got set in motion. And since the library has only just begun to be put together, in it sat just a few wall-length bookcases installed this morning and several comfortable lounge chairs. Wendy even made sure that there's a desk and proper stationary ready for Irene if she ever needed it in the future. 

Right now Irene isn't interested in anything besides reading, so she's been restless. There's nothing keeping her occupied in the spacious home. Wendy has left for work and Seulgi still holed up in her den. The bunny thinks that she can probably go for a walk outdoors, but that might not be a good idea since yesterday’s forecasts spoke of predictions on heavy snowfall in the following days.

A heavy sigh escaped the bunny’s soft lips. She really wanted to occupy herself with an activity till Wendy's return. The chef has been out for long hours the past few days and that paired along with the bear hybrid’s absence, left Irene with nothing but time on her hands. Time that she could be spending with someone that she's feeling desperate to have embracing her. Thinking that it's best to just watch some TV and hope that she might find some entertainment from it, is her best bet right now. 

While surfing through the channels, Irene finds a decent movie that can aid her in passing some time. Two movies later and the bunny has fallen asleep on the sofa without a blanket to keep the cold away, shivering in her sleep.

* * *

Feeling especially warm, Irene stirs from her slumber. When did she fall asleep, she doesn’t know. The bunny tries to push herself up from her current position but she can't. She feels something holding her down so she glances down to her waist to spot someone’s arm resting on her waist. The bunny lays there for a moment, her brain needing a moment to process what's going on. From the scent of the person holding her she knows that it's not someone unfamiliar so she doesn't panic. 

Irene rubs her eyes to rid them of sleepiness before she peers over her shoulders. Her eyes find the peaceful sleeping face of the elusive bear hybrid. After all this time that the bear has been missing, it felt really nice to have her close again. Though this has Irene thinking, how did this situation come to be? When did the bear decide to finally leave her den and why is she sleeping here on the sofa. 

Turning around to better observe the rise and fall of the bear's chest as she sleeps. Irene notices that under the faint light of the faraway wall lamp, Seulgi's face is cast in a golden glow, the light outlining the bear's jawline and giving her an ethereal feel. Doe eyes stare intently at those stunning facial features, to engrave the sight of such flawless beauty into her mind.

The long drawn out moment Irene spends watching the bear's sleeping face has caused her heart beat to quicken. Her intense need for Seulgi's warmth got her to lean closer into the embrace, snuggling into the crook of the bear hybrid's neck. Once the little bunny has found the perfect comfort space in the embrace of the bear, she is happy to remain there forever. A content sigh escaped her dry lips.

The soft breath the bunny let out against a slender neck has awoken the slumbering bear. Slowly, a pair of sharp brown eyes fluttered open. Seulgi felt a slightly cold nose nuzzling her and took a peek at the delicate bunny in her arms. Irene was so preoccupied with nuzzling her crush’s collarbones that she did not notice the bear peering down at her. The slight upward curve of Seulgi's lips signalled that she is enjoying the bunny’s actions, the bear even started 'purring' because of it.

The rumbling in Seulgi's chest due to her purr halted the bunny’s movement, eyes widened in surprise. Shyly, she brought her eyes to gaze back at intrigued brown orbs. Irene didn’t know that the bear woke up, or perhaps she's been the one to wake them with her affection.

Pink dusted cheeks, hidden behind a curtain of raven tresses caused by the bunny trying to shrink away from a bemused bear. Never did Irene ever feel so embarrassed in her life, her long ears fell backwards on her head, flattened as she was worried that the bear might not have appreciated the nuzzling even though the 'purring' told her otherwise. 

Seulgi however, in a tender motion, tucked away the silky hair obscuring Irene's blushing face and gave that adorable nose a little peck and nuzzle. The bear found the flustered face of the small girl in her arms very attractive and proceeded to pepper more kisses onto it. The actions of the bear caused the svelte bunny to squirm. A few squeaks were released from Irene's lips as a few of her sensitive spots were tickled under the never-ending stream of kisses from the bear's full lips.

Initially with the bear having avoided her, Irene thought that Seulgi didn’t actually like her. She thought that maybe Seulgi didn't like having another hybrid around the house and since Wendy has been paying more attention to her needs, that Seulgi is jealous of her. Thus avoiding the bunny for an entire week but whatever is happening now certainly told her that, that wasn’t true.

This prompted the bunny to muster up some courage and place a kiss onto Seulgi's jaw, before hiding her face back into the crook of the bear's neck. Irene too wants to shower the bear with affection but that one kiss has been the shy bunny’s limit. Seulgi wants to tease the bunny for hiding but refrained from doing so, sensing that the bunny might retaliate. So with that the two continued to huddle together in a cozy embrace.

“I really like having you close to me like this.”, hummed the teddy bear.

“Then why did you hide from me?”, the miffed bunny questioned.

There is a brief pause, the bear trying to find the right words to say.

“I-I didn’t want to do something I would regret.”, are the words that left the bear hybrid's lips.

“What do you mean?”, Irene voiced, even more confused than before.

“Uh, I-I was having my heat. I-It started b-because of you.”, says the brunette abashedly .

“Ah.”, is the only thing Irene manages to respond with.

“I didn't want to hurt you.”, Seulgi whispers as though she is afraid of saying those words.

Seulgi felt sheepish to have said those words out loud even though she shouldn’t feel bad about a natural bodily function. She has fallen hard for the beautiful raven haired hybrid since she laid eyes on the girl and when her heat suddenly started the night after cuddling the weeping bunny, she knew that Irene is the reason behind it. The bear also knew that she needed to separate herself from the small bunny. She just couldn’t risk the chance of hurting her or doing something that she will later regret.

While in heat, Seulgi will have been very likely to corner Irene and ravish her. That isn't something she wishes to happen, not when she hasn't even gotten the chance to properly court the bunny hybrid yet. Thus the silence that followed her confession isn't making her feel any better about revealing it. Thinking that Irene probably didn’t like what she heard, Seulgi feels that maybe she should have just stayed in her room forever, a better choice than this.

The rejection hurt.

The bear makes an attempt to retreat to her room by separating herself from the bunny girl but her attempt is foiled. Lean arms circled around her neck and she's pulled down onto the smaller body. Before she could crash into the smaller hybrid, she manages to catch herself, each arm on the side of Irene's head. So just like that, Seulgi finds herself staring down into those pretty doe eyes that she's fallen head over heels for. Those eyes of Irene that held so much love and adoration in them.

“Seulgi, I understand. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.”, Irene says with the softest voice Seulgi has ever heard.

The bunny reaches out to caress the bear’s cheek, hoping that she can rid Seulgi of her fears. In return to that gesture, the bear leans into her palm and then turns her head slightly to give it a light kiss. The bear hybrid felt relieved when Irene nuzzled her earlier and now that she knows Irene has affection for her, she is ready to start courting the bunny hybrid.

“Hey, Irene?”, the bear hybrid stutters a little and nudges the smaller one's cheek.

“Mm?”, hums the content bunny as she repositions them into an embrace.

“Will you allow me to court you?”, comes a serious question spoken with a hint of worry from the bear.

“Of course I will, silly bear.”, the bunny replies in glee, finally getting a clear answer.

It has Irene's heart racing to know that Seulgi likes her too. The bunny is overjoyed that the bear wants to court her too. The two hybrids are giddy after knowing that they both felt the same about each other. Irene pulls the bear closer to feel her warmth, their bodies flush against one another. 

Watching the bright smile spread across the bunny’s face has the bear's chest rumbling again. With a wave of relief washing over Seulgi's body when Irene allowed her to court her. It also brought along new responsibilities as well. Seulgi knows that she needs to treat Irene right, lest she’d feel ashamed of herself. The bear promises to give the bunny everything she could ever ask for, take great care of her, pour all her heart into loving her, be her exclusive teddy bear, and seals the promise with a tender kiss on the bunny's lips. 

One kiss turns into two kisses, then three, followed by several more, till they can't keep count anymore. 

Neither of them wants to move away from each other even though they start to feel hungry, so both just continued on curiously exploring the curves of the other’s body and affectionately nipping soft spots. Irene got to know how ticklish the bear can be and in turn Seulgi finds out that the bunny has very sensitive ears. 

They didn’t even know they'd been cuddling and giving each other loving kisses late into the night till the sound of the beeping and click of the front door unlocking, reached their sensitive ears.

It’s almost midnight when Wendy arrives home and is greeted with the sight of two flustered hybrids hastily running in opposite directions to their respective rooms. A knowing smile finds its place on the restaurant owner’s lips as she is looking forward to teasing the bear and bunny for the rest of her days. Being one that loves to tease those that she's close to, she has preparations to make. Wendy needs to make a call to a bridal boutique the next morning, as well as phone her friend about the hybrids finally getting together.

Seulgi and Irene did not find any sleep that night, as their fingers trailed across their own lips, yearning for the other’s soft kisses and gentle touches. They desperately wanted to be together, cuddling beneath the thick blankets with their bodies pressed closely.

* * *

After the two hybrids confessed to each other, none of their days were ever dull.

Irene might have gotten caught way too many times by Wendy as she sneaks into Seulgi's den every other night to cuddle and fall asleep in the security that is Seulgi's embrace. Though the bear's snoring might wake the bunny up in the middle of the night, Irene can't help but find it an adorable quality of her teddy bear.

Seulgi never expresses it verbally but she loves being Irene's personal teddy bear. She will gladly cuddle her bunny in the home library, listening to Irene as she reads her favorite romance story to her with that honey voice. Though Irene will fall asleep in her arms while reading sometimes, she thinks that Irene is very precious. 

It did not take long for the bunny and bear to fall in love with one another but they will keep loving each other till the end of time.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Probably have typos and bad grammar in there somewhere but I'll have to come back to check on those later. Sorry about that.
> 
> I am more happy with this more than I did with the original version. Am glad that I decided to make a seulrene version of this hybrid fluff story.
> 
> Maybe I will write more seulrene stories in the future. Feel free to leave a comment if you like this story, thank you for reading!


End file.
